This is the Marauder's Year!
by dobbyandhedwigforeva
Summary: Join the Marauder's in their final year at Hogwarts. September 1st to their graduation day.


**This is the Marauders' Year! **

**Surprises**

Our story starts on a certain train, taking certain children to a certain school.

The certain train is the Hogwarts Express, taking Witches and Wizards to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As the children were saying their goodbyes to parents and carers, and voice bellowed throughout the train. "HEAD BOY? HEAD BOY? You got head boy? Dumbledore's finally lost his rocker then!"

Of course, if you had been at Hogwarts for even one day, you would know that this particular voice belonged to a Seventh Year Gryffindor, Sirius Black. They all knew where he was, the last compartment on the train, always with his best friends, the Marauders. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the most troublesome trouble makers ever to set foot in Hogwarts. They were loved by Gryffindor, admired by Hufflepuff, accepted by the Ravenclaws (they frequently told on them for wrecking their study time) and envied by the Slytherins.

"Shut up Padfoot!" hissed James, as he yanked his Head Boy badge out of his friend's hands.

"Sorry Prongsie. But you, James Potter a Head Boy? Why didn't you tell me when I was at your house in the summer? I must be dreaming. Someone pinch me." Sirius said.

"Quite happily." said James, leaning over to pinch his friend. Sirius dodged out of the way just in time.

"Hey! I wonder who's Head Girl?" exclaimed a small, plump boy by the name of Peter Pettigrew.

"That's a good thought Wormtail! I wonder? Imagine if it's Evans! We wouldn't hear the last of her then. 'Oh Lily, Lily my love, why won't you go out with me?' " said Sirius trying to mock James' voice, and succeeding.

"Well if you must know, I've already asked Lily out. And she said yes!" said James, proudly. He looked around to see Sirius' jaw nearly touching the floor, Peter's hand wasn't going through a box of Bertie Bott's, and Remus was studying his new Potions book.

"Moony, aren't you surprised?" he asked his studious friend.

Remus looked up. "No. No, not really. She was going to have to give in some time! When did you ask her?"

"Um...at the end of the holidays. Well, we went to Spain, and she kinda walked slash bumped into me, and I asked her then! I asked her at Heathrow Airport. Is it Heathrow?"

There was a knock on the door. Lily and her friend Elizabeth Jones walked in.

"Ah. Talking of the devil!" Sirius spoke at last.

"That's rich coming from you Black! What is it? Um...oh yeah...Thirteen detentions in one week!" said Elizabeth.

"That was me AND Prongs, if you DON'T mind Jonsie. And don't forget last year we lost so many points, we were the first house ever to go into minuses! Now THAT was a brilliant achievement if I do say so myself! Hey! Moony! Did you get that in the book?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Yes Sirius. I wrote it in the book as Dumbledore said-"In Fourth Place, Gryffindor with Minus 1290. That's a new school record. Well Done to the Marauders, I believe?" When he finished, you and James were on top of the tables cheering. But at least we've won every other year," Remus said.

"Hey, Remus, can I have a look at that book please?" asked Lily, sweetly. Remus took it out of his robes and passed it to her.

"No...Lily I don't think you-"said James, but it was too late. She opened the book and began to read. She flicked the pages to their fifth year.

_James_

Sirius

**Remus**

_On the train-_

_Moony and Lily are the Gryffindor Prefects._

_Looks like we're in for not a lot of trouble. Moony quotes McGonagall- "Now Lupin, I want you to keep Potter and Black in order this year."_

_When he told us, we immediately went to the Slytherin compartment under the Cloak and set of some Dungbombs! An annual Prongs & Padfoot tradition!_

**Week One-**

**Prongs and Padfoot made up nicknames for nearly all the teachers. They're pretty lame.**

**Minnie- McGonagall**

**Hozza- Slughorn**

**Pops- Pomfrey**

**Pomo- Sprout**

**Hoochena-Hooch**

**Albie or Dumbles-Dumbledore**

Week Two-

Prongs is complaining about Lily again. It's flipping annoying!

(She skimmed the pages to June)

_I made a HUGE mistake today. And now Lily's going to hate me FOREVER!_

**She won't hate you FOREVER Prongs.**

She's going to hate Snivellus though! –chuckle-

_Yeah, but I don't care about him. He called Lily a bloody...mudblood! I was trying to stand up for her!_

Yeah, but there's an upside!

_WHAT?_

You've gone from being an arrogant, conceited, big-headed, bullying, toerag, to an arrogant, bullying toerag!

_That's not the point Padfoot! She's going to hate me more than ever now!_

**Hey! It's dinner time Padfoot! –I write this as Sirius and Peter jump over the beds and jumps down the stair case only touching three out of twenty steps.-**

"Well, you're not a-what's it?-an arrogant, bulling toerag any more James!" Sirius quoted.

"Oh shut up Sirius! It's not like that now. James and I have grown up, and as much as I hate to say it, for James' sake, you're going to have to stop your pranks now!" said Lily, triumphantly, and with a smirk.

"WHAT? NO PRANKS?" bellowed Sirius.

"Padfoot! Shut it! The whole train'll hear! We'll talk later. Me and Lily have to see the Prefects and McGonagall at the front of the train. Please don't try to pull anything!" said James, as he and Lily walked out into the corridor.

"Don't worry! I won't!" Sirius called after them.

"Black...if you're thinking what I'm thinking, don't!" said Lizzie.

"And what would that be, my darling Jonsie?"

"Something involving Slytherins and dungbombs, I guess?"

"Ahh...you HAVE learnt well Grasshopper! Yes. Yes, I think I'll go now!" said Sirius, as he stalked out of the room.

Meanwhile, in the Prefect's compartment...

"Right, Prefects, you may leave. Evans, Potter, please patrol the corridors, and Potter, please don't forge-" Professor McGonagall broke off. A revolting smell was wafting through the cracks of the compartment door. Holding his nose, James went out to brave the stench and just saw a tuft of messy, but not as messy as his, sleek, black hair and a red and gold tie. Two people were dashing back down the corridor, nearly knocking over Alice McKinnon. It didn't take him long to work out that Sirius was the dungbomb culprit. McGonagall looked at James with an angry expression and said "Potter, please try to keep Black in order this year. I don't think we teachers can take another month of you and him together, causing chaos throughout the school. Dumbledore must've lost his rocker making you Head Boy. Do try and calm down a bit? You are dismissed."

When James and Lily got out of the compartment's site, they started to sprint towards the very last compartment on the train. It took longer than they had anticipated, considering the train was at least 200 meters long.

James and Lily flew into the compartment.

"Padfoot, do you know what McGonagall said to me?" James said.

"No. What?" Sirius replied.

"She said I had to and I quote, 'Keep Black in order this year."

"Really? Well, I have something to say about that!"

"What?"

"Lily-flower and Jonsie, will you kindly leave?"

Lily and Lizzie pursued into the corridor, but not without Lily hugging James, and Lizzie staring daggers at Sirius.

"OK Padfoot, I just chucked my girlfriend out. This had better be good!"

"Don't worry Prongs, it is! This will be the Marauders' year!"

"What?" James blinked.

"The Marauder's year! Starting now, we do a prank every day up until Christmas! Now, I know what"

"PADFOOT! What about studying?"

"What about Lily?"

"What about eating?"

"AS I WAS SAYING! Now, I know what you are thinking, and we will stop after Christmas! No Prongs! Not forever! Just like, one every week. That leaves 6 days study nights for Moony and Wormtail, and then four days study for me, and two for you Prongs! No Moony, Prongs is the cleverest without studing in the year after Evans. Now, how did I do this you may ask? I made a table! Shut it Moony. I spent a week of the summer making it. I'll put it on the notice board in the common room! Here you are!"

**Moony & Wormtail-  
****Study everyday apart from Saturday. Saturdays are for planning and carrying out Pranks and free time!  
****Padfoot-  
****Study on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. Thursday and Saturday morning, watch Prongs' Quidditch Practice. Rest of Saturday pranking and free time. Sunday, study or free time.  
****Prongs-  
****Study on Monday and Sunday. Tuesday and Friday, Patrol with Lily. Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday morning, Quidditch. Rest of Saturday, pranking and free time.**

"Great Padfoot! Just one thing; what if we get detention?" asked Remus.

"Ah. Well. We'll just prank every fortnight! The teachers will be SO relieved that we haven't been morphed into Evanses-"HEY!"- and will only give us, say, two days! It's fool proof! We start on Halloween! Au revoir amigos!"

The train came to a halt, and Sirius Black jumped out of his seat, and used an 'Accio' spell (he turned 17 on the 1st, today) and walked out of the compartment, leaving three gaping friends in his wake.


End file.
